Remember Me, My Love
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto looses his memory and doesn't remember anyone. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke are left more confused than ever. But after while Sakura comes to the conclusion that someone intentionally made Naruto lose his memories. Meanwhile, Sasuke tries to sort out how he really feels about Naruto. And will Naruto ever remember?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Warning: SasukexNaruto._

_Note: Please enjoy._

Remember Me, My Love

The blonde opened his eyes and gasped. A pain burst through his head so sharply that the blonde almost screamed. He didn't know where he was, what time it was, and how did he come to be where he was. The blonde sat up and panicked. He could not remember a thing. He didn't even know what year it was. The blonde got on his feet and started to walk through the woods in fear. How did he even come to be in the woods? The blonde put his arms around himself and tried remembering anything but nothing came to his mind.

"Naruto!" someone shouted. The blonde quickly turned around and saw a boy staring back at him...in relief almost.

The stranger had black hair with two chin length bangs, dark eyes, and pale doll like skin. The stranger started to suddenly come closer and the blonde immediately started to take steps back. The stranger stopped walking and observed the blonde.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked as the blonde took another step back.

"Who...are you?" the blonde asked as the stranger seemed annoyed.

"Seriously?" the stranger said as the blonde titled his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are," the blonde said as the stranger laughed.

"If you're playing a joke dope now is not a good time. Everyone is waiting to see you. Naruto we stopped the war," the stranger said as the blonde raised a golden eyebrow.

"What war? And I am not playing a joke," the blonde said seriously.

"What do you last remember?" the stranger asked as the blonde thought for a moment.

"I...I can't. I don't know. Oh God! I remember...I remember being on an island but now I'm in...the middle of the woods?" the blonde said as the strange looked a bit shocked. "And I'm covered in cuts and bruises."

"Naruto do you remember anyone being with you on the island?" the stranger asked.

"Um I was alone on the island. There was a bunch of animals. I think I was taking a vacation or I lived there or it was my home. I don't know...I can't remember," the blonde said as he burst out crying.

"You lost your memory," the stranger said as the blonde stopped crying and stared at the dark haired boy in terror.

"No! I can't have!" the blonde said in denial.

"Let me take you to Sakura," the stranger said as he stepped closer to the weeping blonde.

"No don't touch me!" the blonde said as the stranger sighed.

"Honestly! We don't have time for this," the stranger said as he grabbed the blonde's arm and started to drag him out of the woods.

"Let go of me! I don't know you!" the blonde said as he struggled.

"You do know me expect you don't remember," the stranger said.

"You haven't even told me your name," the blonde said as the stranger frowned.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the stranger said as the blonde thought.

"It doesn't sound familiar at all," the blonde said as the stranger stopped walking but still held onto the blonde's arm.

"Do you remember anyone? Madara, Orochimaru, Itachi, Obito, Nagato, and Kurama?" the stranger asked the blonde thought.

"The last name, I know Kurama. He's my fox," the blonde said as the stranger's frown deepened.

"Do you know that you are a jinchuuriki?" the stranger asked as the blonde nodded. "What do you exactly remember?"

"I don't remember where I come from. But I remember this man named Jiraiya taking me away from this...this town I guess. And then I remember training with him for three years and then blank again. And then I remember traveling to a mountain and training again. And then after that I remember traveling to the island and then blank," the blonde said as the stranger looked horrified.

"You don't remember anyone of us," the stranger said in disbelief as the blonde looked down at the ground.

"What are you to me?" the blonde asked as the stranger looked away.

"It doesn't matter," the stranger said.

"Who's this Sakura?" the blonde asked.

"A friend more than I ever was," the stranger said.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"It doesn't matter," the stranger said as he started to pulling the blonde out of the woods.

The two walked into a field that looked like a testing ground for bombs. There were massive deep holes in the ground and blood splattered everywhere. And not only that; dead bodies of soldiers scattered the field like flowers. As the blonde looked around his eyes widened. Everyone was looking at the stranger and him with adoration. He didn't understand. They were clapping and yelling sweet things to them. The blonde looked back at them with confusion but the people only stared back at him with smiles and laughter. Finally, The blonde and the stranger stopped walking and stood in front of a girl with pink hair.

"Naruto!" the girl said as she tried hugging the blonde but the blonde took a step back from her. The girl frowned and the stranger pulled the girl aside and started to talk to her.

"That can't be! But how?" the girl cried out with a horror stricken face.

"I don't know how, Sakura," the stranger said. "He doesn't seem to remember anyone of us expect for Jiraiya and the fox."

"Maybe it was the blow he taken to his head. Madara did send him flying really far back," the girl said.

"It might be," the stranger said. "Do you think it's permanent?"

"I don't know," the girl said. "It's just so sad."

"He's vulnerable without his memories. Sakura you have to keep him isolated and locked up," the stranger said as the blonde gasped.

"What! Sasuke why?" the girl asked as tears poured down her eyes.

"I'm telling you he can be easily brainwashed without his memories," the stranger said as the blonde started to back away.

Brainwashed? Isolated? Locked up? The blonde heard enough and started to back away from his _friends_. Naruto turned around and immediately ran away from the two strangers and crowd of screaming people. He didn't know what was going on and why there were chanting his name. He didn't know who he was to them and how he ended up in the middle of a war field instead of being on the island like he last remembered.

"Naruto!" the stranger shouted as he started to chase after the blonde.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto screamed.

The blonde ran back inside the woods and kept on running. The stranger named, Sasuke, was still chasing after him. But the blonde didn't care. He wanted to be far away from anyone until he regained back his memories.

"Naruto stop!" the stranger said.

"How do I know you're not the enemy?" Naruto said.

"I would gain nothing from deceiving you while your memories are lost," Sasuke said.

"And how do I know that?" Naruto asked as he hid behind a tree.

Sasuke stopped running and activated his sharingan. He knew that Naruto couldn't remember who he was and what his powers were. And he also knew who had the advantage here and it was not Naruto.

"Naruto, I know more about you than you know more about yourself right now," Sasuke said as he thought for a minute. "I think it's better if you don't remember."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked angrily as Sasuke looked at the tree Naruto was standing behind.

"You did your part that's all you need to know," Sasuke said as Naruto thought.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked as Sasuke chuckled. "Who are you?"

"And this why running away will most likely get you killed," Sasuke said as he appeared in front of the blonde.

"Why are your eyes red…?" Naruto asked as he started to feel dizzy. "Who are you…?"

The blonde collapsed on the ground with a thud. Sasuke frowned as he stared down at his friend and future Hokage. He knew the blonde was having a difficult time trusting anyone at this moment. But it was strange how Naruto seemed to only remember his training but nothing else.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she stared down at Naruto.

"Relax," Sasuke said.

"I'm trying to," Sakura said. "What am I supposed to do with him? The entire allied nation cannot know their hero lost his memories."

"You keep him locked up like I said," Sasuke said. "And tell Tsunade to fix him."

"And just when I thought we could possibly be Team Seven again," Sakura said with a sigh. "Pick him up. I can't carry him."

Sasuke frowned at his pink haired ex-teammate but nevertheless swung Naruto over his shoulder.

"I told Kakashi to meet us at the end of the woods. We can't go back to the war grounds there are too many people there," Sakura said. "How did this happen? I hope he remembers his training."

"He does remember his training. In fact that's the only thing he remembers," Sasuke said.

"That's a little strange," Sakura said. "A blow to the head causes major memory loss not selective memory loss. This was intentionally!"

"You mean someone did this to Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It might be a possibility," Sakura said.

XOXO

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried as she ran up to a white haired man.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"It's horrible! Naruto lost his memories. He doesn't remember anyone of us!" Sakura said as she buried her face in her hands.

"How?!" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

"No one knows how," Sasuke said as he laid Naruto down on the ground.

"Does he remember anything?" Kakashi asked as he stared down at an unconscious Naruto.

"Only his training and the fox," Sasuke said as Kakashi appeared confused.

"Odd," Kakashi said. "We need to take Naruto back to the village immediately before the entire allied nation finds out he lost his memories. Keep this between us and Lady Tsunade only. I do not want anyone else to know. And Sasuke this time you're really coming back home!"

"You can't order me around," Sasuke said as Kakashi frowned.

"I don't want you to go off on your own Sasuke," Kakashi said as Sasuke scoffed. "Come back home for Naruto."

Sasuke frowned and looked away but Kakashi knew that was a silent yes. With a frustrated sigh Kakashi bent down and picked Naruto up in his arms.

"Follow me," Kakashi said as Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Please just come back for Naruto and when he has healed and you still want to leave then you can do so. No one is going to imprison you, Sasuke. We need you more than ever; Naruto needs you. I know you really care about him," Sakura said as Sasuke looked at her.

"Fine," Sasuke said as Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," Sakura said as the two started to run.

XOXO

Kakashi arrived at Konoha's Hospital and laid Naruto down on the bed. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting outside in the hallway. After Naruto was tucked in Kakashi closed the door and locked it. He didn't want Naruto running away after waking up.

"Aren't you worried that people might be looking for us?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. They're probably too busy tending to the wounded and dead," Kakashi said.

"I still can't believe this happened. And how did it even happen?" Sakura said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sakura don't worry. Naruto will get through this," Kakashi said. "We just need to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go running off."

"I need fresh air," Sakura said as she took off running down the hallway.

"That went well," Sasuke commented as Kakashi frowned.

"I'm going to get Tsunade. I need you to stay here and watch after Sakura and Naruto. I trust you on this Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Don't fail me."

"I'll try not to," Sasuke said sarcastically as Kakashi walked away.

* * *

"_Tell me what you think."_


End file.
